


Harvest Moon Ocs

by PrincessChynna



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Gen, This is just about my Harvest Moon Ocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessChynna/pseuds/PrincessChynna
Summary: This is just about my Harvest Moon Ocs. I really wish that I can come up with a better summary.





	1. Celeste Armstrong

**Author's Note:**

> I admit I made this to inspire people to make their own all Oc Harvest Moon stories, because I have only seen one of that kind of story. If you guys want to use one or more characters in this book, please ask first.

Name: Celeste Armstrong

Age:19

Gender: Female

Occupation: Nurse

Villager, Bachelor, Bachelorette?: Bachelorette

Height: 5'5

Appearance: Celeste has medium length soft wavy black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. She has a slim physique and has a large bust that Celeste is secretly embarrassed about. She also puts on red lipstick on her lips everyday.

Clothes: She wears a white nurse uniform, an gold heart shape locket hangs around her neck, black stockings and black high heels. 

Personality: Celeste is a kind and gentle young woman who is popular do to empathetic side. She has a lot of patient for those who causes a fuss or are just at the clinic to flirt with her. However she can be stern if someone is neglecting their health.

Likes: Yogurt bread, apple pie, peridot, Vegetable Tea, shiny coins.

Dislikes: Eels, quiche, frogs, rocks, weeds, milk salad. 

Quirks: She has a habit of twirling a lock of her hair when she is thinking.

Backstory: Celeste lived in the city with her sickly grandfather for most of her life. While her grandfather tried his best to take care of her, in return she took care of him. At seventeen, she started studying about medicine. At eighteen she applied for a job in at a town. She got the job a week after her grandfather passed away.

Other: Celeste still mourns the loss of her grandfather. She plays the piano at her house every Sunday to remember the times her grandfather played it to her.


	2. Adel Holladay

Name: Adel Holladay

Age: 19

Gender: Female:

Villager, Bachelor, or Bachelorette?: Bachelorette

Occupation: Pastry Chef

Height: 5'4

Appearance: Adel has long bubblegum pink hair tied back in a ponytail, fair skin with a rosy tinge on her cheeks, and innocent sky blue eyes. She is slender and is a C cup.

Clothes: She wears a pink and white frilly dress, short white gloves, long white socks, and pink ballet flats. She mentions that she wears an apron when she works.

Personality: Adel is very girly and loves cute things like clothes. She is also cheerful, sweet, and serious about her job. She admires her older brother a lot and wants to run a successful shop like his restaurant. Adel is absolutely terrified of bugs to the point she does everything she can to get away from them.

Likes: All sweets, pink diamond, fireflies, tulips, peaches, mitten crab soup, cappuccino, croquettes.

Dislikes: Bugs, lumber, animal feed, empty cans, scrap ore, turnips, wine, tom yun goong

Quirks: She has a habit of hiding somewhere she considers safe or climbing up trees when someone shows her a bug.

Family: Duncan Holladay (Older brother), Olga Holladay (Grandmother), Julian Holladay (Grandfather)

Backstory: Adel grew up with her older brother and grandparents ever since her parents died in an car accident. While her brother was learning to take over their grandfather's restaurant, she was learning to bake sweets from her grandmother. When she turned eighteen, she finally opened her sweet shop Lovely Melody. 

Other: Besides making and selling all kinds of sweets, she also bakes and sells bread on Wednesdays. She named her shop after her mother who's name was Melody.


	3. Duncan Holladay

Name: Duncan Holladay

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Villager, Bachelor, or Bachelorette?: Bachelor

Occupation: Chef

Height: 5'8

Appearance: Duncan has short dark blue hair, dark green eyes, and has fair skin. He is slender yet he has a little muscle. He is very handsome.

Clothes: He wears a long sleeve white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, an red apron is tied around his waist, black pants and matching color shoes.

Personality: Duncan is known for his aloof and reserved personality. He is serious about everything and usually scolds his sister and anyone else who is being childish. However Duncan is actually a really nice and loyal person who doesn't know how to express his feelings very well. 

Likes: Mitten crab soup, herb tea, sheep wool.

Dislikes: People trying to have an conversation with him while he is working, sea shells.

Quirks: None

Family: Adel Holladay (Younger sister) Olga Holladay (Grandmother) Julian Holladay (Grandfather)

Backstory: Duncan lost his parents when he and his younger sister Adel were young. While living with his grandparents, Duncan decided to take over his grandfather's restaurant. With guidance from his grandfather, he became a great chef he is today. Although his social skills need some work.


End file.
